


Space

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Month 2017, Prompt: Space AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Lian explores space.





	Space

“One, two, three-”

“Blast-off!” Lian whoops excitedly as the rocket takes off, powering towards space. It shoots off like a fireball, roaring away from Earth.

_ Chk, chk, chk _ goes the engine of the rocket, and Lian grasps the handles of her seat tighter. This is it. 

She’s going to be the first girl in space. All because her Mama had designed the first ship to go into space, and defied what everyone said was impossible. Mama was incredible.

Lian watches the sky fly by. She’s dreamed of this for ages. Ever since her Mama had showed her the books on astronomy and space, Lian has dreamed of going off to the stars, and exploring another planet. To find life, and discover the unknown. 

Her toes buzz. This, was, EXCITING!

“Mommy here, do you copy? Lian, do you copy?” a voice hisses from the intercom. 

She presses the big red button. “I’m here, Mommy! What’s up?”

“Just checking in on you, pumpkin,” Mommy chuckles. “How are you enjoying it?”

“This is awesome!” Lian yells over the engine’s roar. 

She hears a laugh, and this time, it’s from Mama. “Hoped you’d like it,” she hears her say.

“You’re a genius, Mama!”

“All for you. This needed to happen if you were going to become an astronaut.”

Lian gasps. The moon’s just appeared. “Mama, look!”

She chuckles. “What is it?”

“The moon!”

“Well, you’ll have to show me. I’m still down here on Earth.”

A buzz later, and her Mama gasps. “Ooh, that’s a very pretty moon! How close are you to it?”

“Five zero zero zero miles,” Lian spells out the number, and Mommy giggles. “What?”

“Nothing, pumpkin. That means you’re almost there. How’s it feel like in the rocket?”

“Warm. Hot. Very- tight.” Lian squirms around in her seat. She likes space and all, but this really is constricting!

“Nothing a little mastermind like yourself can’t solve,” Mommy winks, and Lian agrees. 

She gasps suddenly, as the moon grows big in front of her. “Mama, I’m here! I’m really here!”

She hears Mama chuckle.

A second later, the rocket touches down. Lian presses her face to the window and gasps. Then, she unbuckles her seatbelt, throws on her helmet, and dashes outside. 

She’s done it. She’s the first girl on the moon.

Her eyes crinkle, as she takes her first step.

* * *

 

“How long do you think she’ll be in there?” Korra asks, staring at the mass of pillows jumbled on the living room floor.

Asami shrugs. “As long as it takes to explore space.”

She leans back, observing their daughter, as she gasps and runs through the maze, exploring the unknown depths of pillow-space. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers :)  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
